


Flattery is the Devil's Greatest Tool

by MrsSarabiHolmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Male/Male, SPN - Freeform, Samifer - Freeform, Slash, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSarabiHolmes/pseuds/MrsSarabiHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer makes out with Sam as Dean using flattery. Because the Devil knows too well that flattery can get you anywhere you desire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flattery is the Devil's Greatest Tool

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Plainwater in the FYSL Hotter Than Hell Exchange on Tumblr. I chose two prompts that I had been given (Lucifer makes out with Sam as Dean and Flattery will get you anywhere).

Sam woke up from a nightmare with a scream, every inch of his body wet with cold sweat, panting with resonating fear. It took his breathing a while to slow down, and his realizing of the situation to arrive as he looked all around the room, carefully, for Sam expecting someone malevolent to appear right before him in a dramatically scary flash. But nothing happened.

So, the boy king sighed with relief, and then wiped the cold sweat off his forehead, grimacing with disgust as he sat up straight in the motel bed. In one jump, he was out of it and already walking to the bathroom, laughing softly at himself – it had been a year now he was out of the Cage, so nothing would happen now, right?

He closed the medicine cabinet, put toothpaste on his toothbrush, and started brushing his teeth. He leant over and spat in the sink all casually, but when he straightened up to look at the mirror, his heart stopped for a horrifying second. As fear constricted his guts and blocked the sounds that were threatening to escape his lips, the other man - or whatever he was - just grinned, arms crossed on his chest.

‘’Goooodd mooooornniiin~, Sunshine! By the way, you look handsome today!’’ said Lucifer with a sexy, yet teasing wink.

Sam was too startled to react differently than stiffening and staring at the Devil with wide eyes and a completely white face – which Lucifer found incredibly amusing. Lucifer made his way to Sam’s left, chuckling, and then whispered so close to his left ear he  _knew_  Sam felt his breath on it, and that it probably gave him unwanted, but real shivers of subtle body excitation.

‘’Be highly flattered… Because usually, I hate you all as many as you are, hairless apes… But  _you_ … _YOU_  are exceptional and handsome,’’ explained Lucifer as he pointed at Sam’s cheek, only millimeters away, before crossing his arms again, and smirking.

Sam gulped, still staring at him with dread distorting his beautiful facial features, before eyeing him up and down. After a while spent in incredulity, he snorted and shook his head from left to right, chuckling lowly. He laughed out loud, then gazed back at his nightmare standing in front of him, which was raising an eyebrow as though he thought Sam was mad – and it probably was the case.

‘’And you really think it’d touch me?’’ Sam asked through some laughter, not believing what he was hearing. He knew he was screwed…but that his mind was _this_  screwed? It was quite frightening, to say the least.

‘’Why, yes…? I told youuuuu, Sam! I’d make you happy if only you’d embrace your _true_  destiny. And I’d give you everything you want…Because guess what?’’ he said in a sweet tone of voice only the Devil would use, now gently replacing a lock of Sam’s hair behind his ear. ‘’You deserve it all, like me.’’

Their eyes were locked on each other for a good minute, Satan grinning like what it seemed to be genuine, and Sam frowning, with his heart pounding against his chest like there was no tomorrow – a bit from flattery, he had to admit, but most of it due to the fear the other generates in him.  

‘’I already said yes to you once, and I didn’t enjoy it,’’ the boy king snapped back, glaring at Lucifer to which the devil reacted with only a shrug as if he wasn’t responsible.

‘’Yes, of course… But we both know, you and me, that you said yes to me only so as to lock me in the Cage again, with your sweet jump of faith…’’ Lucifer explained, pointing nonchalantly from Sam to himself, his tone a tad bit bitter at the memory.

The Winchester smirked at him, putting his hands on his hips, simpering as he perceived the best opportunity to shove the truth about their situation in the fallen Archangel’s face.

‘’You’re right… Exactly. I jumped, then was saved from Hell by I-don’t-know-who,’’ began Sam with a sinister grin. ‘’So, this leaves us with only one option…’’

‘’Hm? What is it?’’ asked Lucifer, cleaning his nails,  _almost_  giving a damn about what Sam had to say.

‘’This means you’re not real. You’re only in my head – you’re a figment of my memories and my imagination mixed together. Because YOU, the  _real_  you,’’ Sam explained with a smile and a note of sheer thrill and hidden madness in his voice, pointing at Lucifer excitedly, ‘’is still caught thousands of feet under, deep within the Cage I put him in. Simply put: you’re just a hallucination.’’

‘’Okay… So, maybe I’m not real,’’ admitted Lucifer, shrugging. ‘’But I’m not going anywhere, Sam.’’

Sam glared for a second before swallowing his disgust and hatred as he gazed away, passing a hand on his face while tapping his foot on the floor in frustration.

‘’After all this… even after Hell… I still can’t escape my being a freak,’’ snorted the boy king, sour, and on the verge of tears and feeling shame worming its way in him.

‘’Hey! What can you do about it, anyway?’’ exclaimed Lucifer as he threw his arms up in the air before flapping them against his legs. ‘’But think of this: I am lovely. Therefore, I needed someone as lovely as I am… And  _this_  is where you arrive!’’

The Devil was now millimeters from Sam’s ear again, whispering as softly as he could to get to his heart. He began stroking the boy king’s hair quite gently, as though absorbed in the moment, a smirk on his angelic face. Sam just moved his head away from Lucifer’s hand, his lips curled up in annoyance, and just snorted for the umpteenth time. The angel just watched him, an eyebrow raised as if a bit worried, but mostly just waiting for the reason hiding behind that reaction…

‘’Ohhhh, it’s SO kind knowing you’re just what my mind makes of the real one… Basically, I’m really just discussing with myself,’’ he said, shaking his head with the connotation that he was crazy.

‘’Heyyyy, it’s not my fault YOU’re making me up! Let’s just say you miss him too much, hm?’’ the Devil on his shoulders asked, pouting as innocently as he could.

Sam just rolled his eyes, then turned on his heels and went out of the bathroom. Sighing, he grabbed a new pair of jeans and a tight blue shirt from his luggage on his bed. When he looked up, Lucifer was still there – sadly -, a foot on the wall as a support, and his arms crossed.

‘’What’s with the flattery, by the way?!’’ asked Sam in a deep tone of voice, obviously annoyed as he frowned at Lucifer.

‘’Oh! Sorry, gorgeous, you’re talkin’ to me?’’ Satan asked in a surprised tone of voice, his right index pointing at himself. ‘’And there I thought you were mad and shutting me out! What a surprise!’’

Sam glared at him, pursued his lips like always when he was brooding, and then snapped at him:

‘’No, but really!!! What’s with it, Lucifer?!’’

‘’Tsk tsk tsk…be nicer to me, Sam – you know I’m your personal guardian angel, right?’’ he whispered in a syrupy voice, looking at him from under his bangs. All he got in return was a scowl and a faint snarl. ‘’Okay, okay, if you insist so kindly! I am only telling you the truth – which you should have heard from someone way before me, but oh well… It looks like it’s me, sweet Skippy!’’

Sam stayed silent for a good while before sighing and making his thoughts quite clear – and this, with no kindness at all or handling it with kid gloves - to Hallucifer, or whatever he was in reality:

‘’Listen… If you’re really in my head, this means that… Well,  _basically_ , this means I’m complimenting myself. And no matter how flattering you sound with me to achieve something – because I know you always talk sweet   _only_ to get to your ends -, it easily goes down with me being as crazy as ever… right?’’

Lucifer gazed at him for a while, arms still crossed on his chest, wondering how to get away with this. Not long after, the perfect idea popped into his mind – he grinned, then approached his only favorite human (if one could put it like this).

‘’Sammy, Sammy, Sammy… Real, not real… Does it sincerely matter? You’re having fun, right? We’ll just continue what we’ve started, then… Oh! By the way, I have a liiiittle surprise for you, big boy!’’ he teased with a wink while Sam just stared in disgust at him before proceeding sarcastically. ‘’Now, now! PLEASE, control yourself, would you?! Don’t precipitate yourself with so many questions at once! Let’s say I’ve noticed your  _subtle_  interest in Dean…’’

Slowly, his features, size and height morphed into Dean’s, which left Sam gawping against his will.

‘’So, what do you say we have fun?’’ proposed Lucifer, darkly and smirking. ‘’Sammy?’’

The fake Dean gently caressed Sam’s cheek before bringing his lips closer to his, slowly, watching Sam’s shaky reaction with a curious passion. ‘’Let your fantasies take over for once… forget all the trouble… enjoy this moment, no restrictions allowed… Pleasure yourself this time instead of feeling constant fear, hatred and pain… I only want the best for you, and here I am, real or not, offering it to you. _Trust me_ , Sammy.’’

Sam’s breathing became heavier as the stress overwhelmed him – he closed his eyes for a few seconds, putting aside everything bad that was happening in his life, he grabbed LuciDean’s face and kissed him deeply. It was true: he had always longed for Dean in some kind of weird ways… So, why not benefit from this twisted moment offered to him by the most famous fallen Archangel?

Through kisses, short breaths and heightened excitation, they got to the bed. Lucifer fell on it and pulled Sam over him with his hands gripping tightly his collar, then the scene vanished, leaving Sam dumbfounded facing the ground. He could feel it moving under his hands and the rest of his body, all wet and slimy. With an expression of strong disgust on his face, he took a good look at what it truly was, only to be even more repulsed at what he could make out in spite of the sudden and eerie darkness: tapeworms, slugs, and human body parts all over the floor! Gasping as he stood up, his eyes grew wider at the whole new environment – chains, bloody hooks, and bear traps hanging from the ceiling to the walls. Fear was flooding his entire body, making his heart race with slow realization of this nightmare. Suddenly hurting from everywhere, he tried his best to take a look at himself and noticed how all covered in blood he was, along with his clothes being in tatters. Sam, the lost puppy, noticed Michael, unconscious in a corner of the so-called room, then looked pleadingly at Lucifer who was now back to his first vessel, chuckling on the opposite wall.

‘’What can I say, Sam~? We’re having too much fun!’’ he exclaimed, walking towards him as he felt all in control, smiling maliciously. ‘’Did you really think I’d make it this easy for you?! Come on, Sam! And there I thought you were the clever one…! Tsk tsk, don’t you disappoint me, lil’ boy~! Oh and! By the way, puppy, I’m _real_. As  _REAL_  as you could ever be… We are made for each other, remember? Welcome to Hell.’’

 


End file.
